The present invention relates to a lockable telescopic device according to the preamble of Claim 1 and to the use of the lockable telescopic device.
There are many-situations in which there is a need for a simple and reliable telescopic device which will enable objects and apparatus of different kinds to be adjusted to different positions and firmly locked therein.